The Price of Power
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A great hero is on a mission. With the help of his new allies, can he save an agent from being sacrificed? Rated for violence, drinking, language, and blood.
1. Prologue

The Price of Power 

Prologue: An old acquaintance

By: Lord Genesis Shadow

Disclaimer: I do own Gene Shade and all other characters mentioned. This story is rated M for violence, language, and any people whose dirty minds make things that aren't dirty seem to be. Those of you under the age of 18 should not read this, I myself couldn't really care less, but I don't really want to have your parents bugging me today or any other day for that matter. To the rest of you enjoy and please pardon my grammar and any spelling mistakes (I blame my software for the spelling, the grammar is just my laziness or boredom.

It seemed like a normal day in the countryside area twenty miles north of Sent, but in this world the word 'normal' depends on a personal view of the word, but to most people would say this qualifies hands down. The only movement was made by two men walking side by side.

"So, how are things going for you Tom? Still kicking the shit out of anything that threatens you?" Asked the taller one with a smile.

"Yeah, but not so much in recent days." replied the one called Tom, "Though otherwise I'm doin' pretty good for myself. How 'bout you Gene? Still keeping people out of troubled situations?"

Gene looked ahead of himself for a moment as if thinking his answer through.

He was wearing a very worn out and faded gray tee shirt that looked as if it were the victim of a starving family of moths, a pair of jeans that looked flat out shredded, a leather jacket that looked like it belonged on a biker, a pair of boots that looked like they belonged on a cowboy, and strangely a straw hat that one would normally not see in this particular day and age, but the oddest thing about him was his skin, it was pale blue.

"Yeah, not much goin' on though. Got myself a few new allies, and a few new enemies. I guess not many people think a guy like me is worth much, but really I stopped caring a lifetime or two ago. Licorice?" Gene offered.

"Nah, my dentist has been on the back of my teeth lately about the junk food again, unlike you I can't just rip out a tooth and wait twenty seconds for a new one to grow in."

Gene smiled again. "I actually don't eat these things, tastes too sweet if you ask me, I was just being polite. So, no chance avoiding a fight this time, eh?" He asked casually.

"No, the chief has been on me lately saying if I don't at least try to gauge your power he'll have to reassign me to another case. Just try not to kill me if you can help it, 'kay?" Tom said with a nervous laugh.

The last time he "gauged" Genes powers he ended up with two broken ribs and a lot of bruises. Tom was pretty much like most elves, tall, handsome, but unlike most elves he was a very dangerous adversary to even the strongest demons, but he hated fighting him because he wasn't even in Toms class, far from it, he seemed like he might as well be invincible. Tom was five feet, eight inches tall, weighed about one hundred and thirty six pounds, had shoulder length red hair, and blue eyes.

Gene on the other hand was six feet, nine inches tall, weighed three hundred and twenty some odd pounds, all of which seemed pure muscle, had long metallic looking silver hair with a hint of blue, and eyes the same color of his hair. He also had four arms instead of two, the others residing below the usual pair.

"I really hope you get hazard pay out of this Tom, as I recall last time we did this you were in the hospital for a week before they let you out." Gene said to his old friend.

"I do for your information, buddy, but don't worry about me, I have been training harder than ever." Tom said, having stopped several feet back dropping his arms. Gene had turned around and had stopped smiling about twenty feet away from Tom.

If someone were to see them at this point one would assume that they were mortal enemies for a second or two, but they had done this several times before and Gene new from experience the fight would only last for a few seconds to a minute at the most. They dropped their weapons on the ground and Tom readied himself in a combat stance, whereas Gene just stood there with two arms folded across his chest and the other two in his pockets.

Tom ran forward and thrust his right fist at Genes face, but before he had even gotten close Gene had simply vanished. Gene had disappeared and reappeared behind Tom and backhanded him in the ribs sending him flying some five yards away, but true to form Tom punched the ground and righted himself after two, but did not count on Gene to attack again so soon. Gene had already taken off from his standing point and stopped only five inches from Tom and slugged him hard in the stomach forcing him to bend forward long enough for Gene to bring up his knee to his nose sending him two feet up before meeting with Genes elbow to his mid-back knocking him unconscious for the third time in a year.

"You always leave your guard open Tom." Gene said as Tom hit the ground with a light thud, then looking over to his left he saw a team of men rushing over in his direction. "Oh well, here come your buddies from the infirmary." He sighed. "He has three broken ribs,  
and two fractured bones in the middle of his back this time guys. I would say at least two weeks bed rest and a bit of toilet paper for his nose."

"Thanks Gene, we'll take care of him right away. By the way, would you like the results of the scans we took of your combat performance?" One or the medics asked, having done this one too many times in his life.

"No, but make sure you increase the number by about twenty times, seeing as I only used five percent." Gene replied, also having done this more than a hundred times too many in his life.

"Will do." The medic said, pushing a few buttons on a small device in his hand. Gene had already started walking as the medics disappeared from view.

Gene picked up his weapons and returned them to their rightful places. "One of these days Tom, you are going to kill yourself fighting someone like me, but the same could easily happen to me." Gene muttered to himself while pulling a tooth pick from his upper right hand jacket pocket, "After all a Guardian enforcers life might as well be sand in an hourglass that tips over when ever it feels like it." He said to himself while sticking the tooth pick in between his lips at the left corner. "Oh well, this is hand I've been dealt,  
might as well make the most of it." He said as he approached the "Broken Blade", a bar that he visited when he was in this particular neck of the world. Gene sighed wearily.  
"Might as well get a drink before the next bit of Hell I gotta fight finds me." He said as he entered the bar.

If anyone wants to see what happens next, the next chapter should be up soon. Until next time I leave this quote, "When life gives you lemons, get a hammer and teach those lemons the meaning of the word 'lemonade'."


	2. Barfight

Chapter One: The elvin 52 

Typed by: Lord Genesis

Disclaimer: As before I do own Gene Shade and all other characters in this story unless otherwise stated as a fan made character. Rated for violence and language in this one.  
Also as before those of you under age should not be reading this, and as before I don't really give a darn but your parents might so if this is the case try not to get caught. If you do, tell them not to bother me and to read this story for the disclaimer. Enjoy, and help yourself to a story called 'The Mask of Zarkov', a cookie, and a nice can of Surge if you've got it(send me a can and the name of a place where you can get it please.

As Gene entered the bar no one really seemed to act any different, in fact the only difference was that the bartender started to prepare a glass of an odd silvery liquid.

"Here ya go Gene, one demon berry special hold the ice, no lemon, jus' like ya like." The dwarf said as Gene sat down at the bar."By th' by, have ya heard o' that elvin 52 gang?They've been comin' round these parts lately, not that they bother folks, they just keep comin' in and drinkin' till at least one o' them passes out. Then they leave, and come back the next night."

Gene took a sip of his drink, and set down the glass, "No, can't say that I have Horace, but they don't sound too dangerous to me." Horace laughed.

"True, but then again, there are about roughly a handful of folk that are dangerous to you Gene, that aside they talk a great game, but nobody has ever seen them in a fight before. I think I here there bikes." He said as a rumbling was heard, before it died down.

"52." Was all Gene said as the swinging doors opened and 2 male and 4 female elves walked in.

The bar, as with Gene, didn't even seem to acknowledge them, as the taller male took of his sunglasses and cast his eyes on Genes back. "Well, well, well, look at this boys, a half breed in our bar." Said the elf with a huge sword on his back to the five other elves behind him. "And he isn't even bothering to ask or pay to be using my seat."

"You ought not to be messin' with that one Chad, he's the last guy you want to get riled up 'cause o' his heritage." Horace said to the leader of the group.

"Back off shorty, this half breed coward wouldn't dare try anything against us." Said Chad,  
"Besides, he probably ain't even got anything below the belt." This caused his followers to laugh, but nobody else in the bar even turned around. "All right half breed, out of my chair before I kill you." Chad said.

'He hasn't even considered asking for a name' Gene thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink.

"You have to the count of 3, or I will not hesitate to strike you down, half breed scum"  
At this point Gene was getting annoyed at this boy who obviously just didn't try to figure out how strong his enemy was. Gene began to doubt how much longer the elves would last with idiots like these around.

"1." Gene wondered how powerful this kid was.

"2." This young elf didn't really want to get on Genes bad side but..."3!"

Chad grabbed his sword handle and swung the heavy blade downward at Gene, but Gene merely raised his upper right hand and grabbed the edge of the blade, stopping it cold.  
Chad was smiling a moment ago, but now a panicked look was adorning his face. Oddly enough not one other patron of the bar got up, reached for a weapon, or even turned around. Chads followers quickly took notice of there leaders sword as Gene broke the blade in half as easily as one would a toothpick, causing Chad to fall back five steps, drop the broken blade, and reach for his sword at his side, but before he had. He noticed Gene had drank the rest of his silvery drink with the end of the sword still in his hand.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks Horace. That is exactly why I keep coming back to this little oasis." He said as he laid down the money for his drink. "Sorry about that Chad but you did strike first, without even trying to find out who I am, or what I am capable of. You can have the seat now, I'll be heading out now if you don't mind." Chad looked like someone had just kicked him in the nuts.

"Oh, no you scum sucking freak, you broke my sword, now prepare to die!" He yelled as he tried to hit Gene with the broadsword he had just drawn, and once again Gene had grabbed the blade with his bare hand, his lower right one this time, and Chad was ready as he let go of the blade and threw his right hand at Genes face so fast it connected with Genes nose dead on. For a moment Chads friends cheered, but when Chad didn't move they stopped.

"Chad? Baby, what is it?" the female on the left asked, but before she could say anymore,  
Chad let out a sound like a tire deflating before wrenching his hand back, cradling it like he just had it run over by his own bike.

"AAAAAaaAAhhhHHHhhhHhHHHh!!! My hand, my hand, you son of a bitch, you broke my god damn hand! By the Council, what the hell is your skin made, freaking stone?" As Chad said this the whole of the bar looked between him and Gene. Chad was the only living being ever to actually hit Gene that they had ever seen, and they would be sure to remember them and buy them drinks for the rest of their lives. But for all the good it did Chad might as well have punched a rock. Gene merely looked at the young man before answering.

"Actually my skin is skin, but to be accurate you hit the half of my face that is not. You might as well try to lift a ball of poison tipped darts wrapped around a live grenade, but good job, you are the first person to ever hit me that wasn't either a speed demon or my brother since... geeze since the Council knows when." Gene said this last part with amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, well prepare for death. All right, Brian, ladies, Liz, lets kill this asshole." At this they all pulled guns from their belts and pointed them at Gene, who dropped the swords blade and disappeared.

"Wh-where is he, where the hell did he go?" Brian asked looking freaked out.

"You better give up before he reappears, that's the usual point where the first one drops, followed by one every other five seconds." One of the other patrons said aloud, and someone had started the jukebox up with the song 'Smoke on the water' and Brian had his question answered by Gene reappearing five inches form his face, Brian was standing face to chest with Gene and the last thing he felt was a hand rapping on the top of his head before he fell to the ground. The others recieved the same until it came to Chad who dropped his gun and grabbed the one called Liz from the ground and ran outside fast enough to avoid Genes fist. Gene reappeared and walked outside smiling. "See you 'round Horace. Oh and before I forget, tell the wife and kids hi for me will you." Horace smiled and chuckled.

"Sure thing Gene." As Gene stepped outside he was greeted by fourty six elves each pointing a sword at him save for Chad, who had his hands full putting Liz into the sidecar of one of the bikes.

"Well, this looks like something out of a movie." These were the only words exchanged before the elves ran at Gene as fast as they could. In Genes typical fashion, he dropped to his left knee and punched the ground with both of his right fists. This punch caused a forward shockwave that knocked fourty six of them out instantly as they fell forward hitting their heads against the gravel and dirt, though that was not the reason they had fainted as Gene had poured a little bit of power into the ground. The only one left was Chad who had jumped into the safety of his bikes side car with Liz. He looked ready for a fight but Gene had more important matters to tend to. Chad only saw Gene for a fraction of a second, then nothing, then he saw a fist coming toward his face and ducked but forgot about the other three fists, one of which met his jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Thats what you get for trying to hurt me kid. Should there be a next time, try to remember what happened this time." Gene looked at the sky, then ahead, took a deep breath and started walking down the road.

Well thats it for chapter one, hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. On a side note, in no way shape or form do I own the songs mentioned here.

I hope you tune in for the next installment, if not, I really don't know how to make you.  
Anyway review if you want, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and I'll see if I can put it in, if not I I'll see if I can create an alternate version just for you, because that is just the kind of demon I am. Oh and to those of you that don't know, a broken clock is right twice a day.


	3. An ally

Chapter 2: An unknown ally 

By: Lord Genesis

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, if you didn't I hope you at least didn't hate it. As before, I do own Gene and all of the characters in this story. I also warn again of the rating and again say that I myself don't really care, but your parents may and I don't need your mum and dad sending me e-mails about how I write my stories, so if your parents catch you reading these stories tell them not to bother me. If they do I will only say this: If the child has been reading my work, you should be happy it isn't pornography and the only real objectionable content is the violence and some instances of language.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe the luck I have these days." Mumbled Gene as he walked down the road to the somewhat nearby town of Sent. "Though it could always be worse, knock on wood"  
He said clearly as he rapped his upper right hand on a nearby tree as he passed it. Gene loved to be out on the open road, to the extent that he never really slept indoors even when he was badly injured, he always took the time when he could to think about how he could spend his free moments before the next battle. "(Sigh) How many times have I forgotten that damned thing?" He said, referencing the little twinge announcing a caller.  
"Yes? Gene here."

"Gene, we have received reports that you have gotten into a bar fight, with... a... gang called 'The elven Fifty Two' was it?" Said a voice on the other end.

"Yes, they wouldn't take a hint from Horace and the leader made the mistake of trying to hit me with an eight foot great sword. Needless to say they will be unconscious for some time." Gene replied.

"Well, from what Horace said, you did try to reason with them, but these days elven teenagers figure that due to their race having produced several of the worlds greatest heroes, they are the next to be the best the Earth has to offer." Stated the voice,  
"Furthermore, we found evidence that a certain target on your list was going to try to capture them and use them for his own ends. We have made that difficult for him by detaining them ourselves and are modifying their weapons with spells that will make them unable to be discarded by them, and we will be able to track them with them. If they do get captured, we will know where they are even if they discard the weapons or the kids,  
the spell drops off when in close proximity to the enemies whereabouts and stays in place until one of our agents removes them." This was uttered with pride by the voice.

"Good on ya chief, that will make things on both our parts much easier." Gene said,  
"Although, I wonder where you got that idea chief." This was said with mock suprise.

"Well, Gene, as you know this is standard procedure of our basic operatives. The only exemption is for a mercenary with seriously considerable skill. One example to be cited needs you only to look into a mirror stone." Said the chief. He clearly was waiting for the question and responded accordingly. "Well Gene, I shall leave you to your business. Chief Harris, out."

And with that, Gene deactivated his communicator. He had been walking the whole way and noticed only after turned his communicator off a sound he could not recognize. "Well,  
there is something you don't see, or rather hear, every day. A sound I don't have any knowledge of." Gene said to himself, "All right! You can come out now, I can hear you without my communicator on. You haven't any reason to fear me, I mean you no harm"  
Gene was getting ready for a fight but even if you were standing next to him you would never have even guessed it.

"Really now, how in the name of The Council am I supposed to be able to follow you if you know where I am?" Said a hissing voice.

"Well don't be mad but, in my life I have been hounded by thousands of the best assassins,  
ninjas, and bounty hunters that have ever been, and all of them made the same mistake.  
The mistake, you ask, was that they tried to hunt me. Your only mistake is traveling in a forest with an abundance of dead leaves on the ground." Gene said to the voice, and by the sound of said leaves Gene guessed the owner of the voice was looking at the ground only to have now realized the existence of them.

"Well, I hadn't thought about that. Oh geez. Wait a minute, now, how is it you only noticed I was here now, and not earlier?" The voice asked, sounding bewildered.

"Well, to tell the truth I am suprised you forgot about the fact of my communicator." Gene said.

"Communicator? What communicator? I don't see one on you anywhere, unless it's one of those ones you put in your ear. Is that what it is?"

Gene laughed at this statement. This person clearly had not read any files on him, so the only reason he was being tailed could be that he had been seen fighting Tom earlier today.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked the voice, once again bewildered.

"Oh, I was just realizing you aren't here to try to assassinate me or anything like that"  
replied Gene, who was still chuckling, "Otherwise you would be, one, calling me by name,  
and two, have the knowledge that my comm. is integrated directly into my head." Gene said as the laughter died down. "Sorry about the laughing though, what say you come out from behind the trees and lets have no more misunderstandings if we can help it shall we?"

As Gene said this he raised two of his arms to show that he would not try to shoot the owner of the voice. A few seconds passed and Gene figured the other person was deciding wether or not to reveal himself. A minute passed before the figure came out from behind the tree. He was About six foot three, and looked like a hybrid between a dragon and a demon. He had two differently colored eyes, one of which was actually shifting between several colors, he also had only three fingers like Gene, only with two arms instead of four. The only hair he had was on the tip of his tail, which was white.

"There. Was that so hard to do? I'm Gene."

"I'm Dragorio." Said the odd creature. Gene was walking forward to shake Dragorios hand, when he suddenly felt a massive force stemming from him. When Gene stopped he instinctively moved one of his left hands to the pistol on his left hip before he caught himself.

"You seem to be radiating a large amount of Mana Dragorio, expecting me to try something detrimental for your well being?" Gene asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes actually and your hand proves me right!" Dragorio said before he launched himself at Gene. Gene didn't have time to draw the gun so he raised both of his left arms to block Dragorios left hand, as he did Dragorio switched the attack to use his right hand and hit Gene in the chest sending him backward fifty feet.

"Holy Hell!" Gene was shocked. Dragorio was the second person to hit him, but the first to actually do some damage in over fifty years. "By the Blade of Folgoreste!" Gene cursed, "I might actually break a sweat this time." Gene was happy to have found someone who could keep up with him at more than five percent.

Gene quickly rushed forward and hit Dragorio with a tackle, followed by his lower left arm being put into motion into Dragorios chest launching him into the air.

Dragorio was wondering how Gene could keep up, when the punch he used should have killed him instantly, but Gene was not only keeping the pace, he was setting it.

Dragorio landed twenty feet from where he was launched and, he saw that the punch had only accelerated him so Gene could catch him off guard when he landed. Gene was still going when Dragorio slammed his tail into Genes face sending him flying away.

The fight continued like this for several minutes with both combatants trading blows,  
neither side gaining or losing ground for more than a second or two, until they ran up to one another and punched each other, Dragorio using his right fist, Gene using both of his rights together.

Dragorio swung his left fist hard at Genes head but Gene dodged it and returned the favor by slamming both of his lefts into Dragorios stomach straightforward sending a winded Dragorio fifty feet away. Gene had just barely dodged the last attack by this enemy.

It had been well over fifty years since Gene had an enemy who could keep up with him at ten percent, but Dragorio was keeping pace at forty five, though that seemed to be his limit, so Gene quickly channeled enough Mana to bring himself to sixty percent to end it quickly.

"This is it then, your going down. Now..." Before Gene could finish his battle cry he scanned Dragorio and found something he didn't, or rather wouldn't have thought of. Perhaps Dragorio could be helpful after all. "Hey! Dragorio, lets... calm down and talk this out, eh?" Gene said, not even breathing hard.

"Why... now?" Dragorio said panting as though he had just run three marathons in a row,  
curious as to why Gene hadn't even been panting lightly.

"'If not now, when?' If I may quote human philosophy. I could kill you in a heart beat and not even mess up my hair, but I think you would not prefer that course any more than I would were the situation reversed." Gene said calmly to which Dragorio nodded, still breathing hard. "I was going to mention something before the battle that I will mention now. I am half Ice Demon and half Dark Elf, and I take more after my father who was the Ice Demon. I am on a mission to assist an agent of a certain international agency. I have the power to tell wether a person is good, evil, or neutral, by using my Elven trait of being able to sense Mana, which is compounded in part by my Demonic trait to see Mana. To put it bluntly, I can see that you are not evil, I am not evil, and I need help to assist the agent."

As Gene said this Dragorio only nodded, though he already caught his breath.

"So, I pose this question to you Dragorio, will you help me, will you fight me, or will you merely walk away wondering about who the agent is for the rest of your life? Note that if you choose to help me, should you decide to retract your assistance I will have to hand you over to the agency so they may erase your memories of this day and all others in which I am involved." Gene continued.

Dragorio considered the proposal, on one hand he was curious about the agent, on the other he wanted to know more about Gene. "I think I'll take option one." And with that he held out his right hand, to which Gene took in his right upper hand and shook once before Dragorio felt a wave of energy flow through him. When their hands finally parted Dragorio looked at his hand and then to Gene who was now looking down the road.

"What the hell was that?!" Said Dragorio.

"A specially made spell that confirms that you made your decision without any feelings of anger or revenge toward me. It also doubles as a tracking spell for me and the agency I work for, and it also allows me the ability to keep an eye on your vital signs and physical status, injuries and the like." Gene replied, sounding like the fight between them never taken place. "I think this calls for a drink, don't you?" He said. "I think there is a bar in the town ahead. I hope the humans of Sent don't mind a couple of wanderers like us passing through." Gene started walking, and Dragorio followed, all the while wondering why Gene didn't use his swords during the fight.

"Hey, Gene? Isn't it a bit of a walk from here?"

"Yes, but the exercise will make the drinks taste better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was a long one. I really didn't plan on writing this much, but the time got away from me and here we are now. I'd type further on this, but I didn't want to overdo it and write too much. I read a multi chapter story last night, an all the chapters were on one page. I don't want to put two chapters on the same page, but the writer did about five or seven, I can't remember which, and I don't plan to check today. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know. I'm honestly trying to get feedback here, but the only person who has reviewed so far is nicole-purple. I humbly thank nicole, but I also would like to include my thanks to others. I like hearing what others think of my work, be it good or bad.


End file.
